From patent application EP 2 028 732 A2, a wire-processing device has become known, by means of which wire-ends can be processed. A first swivel-arm with gripper grasps the leading wire-end and feeds the latter to processing stations for processing, wherein the wire is cut, stripped of insulation, and has crimped onto it a contact. The wire is then advanced to a desired length, the advancing wire-end being pulled off by conveyor belt. By means of a second swivel-arm with gripper, the trailing wire-end is then fed to further processing stations for processing. After the processing, with the gripper, the second swivel-arm swivels the trailing wire-end over a deposit unit, whereby the processed wire, with the aid of the running conveyor belt, falls into the deposit unit. With this type of wire-processing device there is usually a need to transport the processed wire as efficiently as possible.
From patent application EP 0 788 200 A2 a wire-depositing apparatus has become known in which the processed wires are thrown into a wire-deposit that functions on the principle of a winged wheel. The deposit unit, which can be rotated about an axis, has, arranged along the axis, wings, each wing together with its adjacent wing forming a collection tray. With one wing in the vertical position, two collection trays can collect processed wires simultaneously. If the collection trays are full, and/or the production lot has been produced, the deposit unit is rotated further and the collection trays are emptied.